Un monde sans toi
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Pourquoi alors que la Guerre est finie Hermione veut-elle détruire le monde ? Rated K pour le côté sombre


**Un monde sans toi ! **

Author note: Rien ne m'appartient les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling !

Rated K+ pour le côté sombre !

Pourquoi alors que la guerre est finie Hermione veut -elle détruire le monde ?

Immobile postée devant la fenêtre j'observe le lever du soleil. Cela signifie qu'une nouvelle journée est sur le point de commencer. Je soupire, encore un de jours, morne et lugubre qui va s'écouler lentement dans une atmosphère étouffante. Encore une des journées ou je vais devoir prétendre que je vais bien alors qu'a l'intérieur de moi je voudrais hurler sans fin et ne plus avoir à supporter ces visages me dévisageant anxieusement, guettant la moindre de mes réactions et s'assurant sans fin que je mange. Comme si j'en avais envie ! Comment peut-on avoir de manger lorsqu'on se sent mort à l'interieur de soi ?

Deux mois, deux longs mois où je fais semblant d'aller bien alors que c'est juste l'inverse. Je prétends me remettre de ma douleur alors qu'elle ne fait qu'accroître avec le temps !

Je ne veux plus qu'une seule chose: avoir ma revanche, que ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir, souffre autant sinon plus que moi. Cette seule pensée me fait tenir! Oui ma vengeance va bientôt débuter et gare à ma colère! Le monde entier va payer pour le mal qui m'a été fait! Oui moi Hermione Granger jeune sorcière naive qui croyait avoir un avenir brillant, qui croyait que la vie avait un sens,qui croyait que l'amour existait et que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue je n'existe plus Je suis morte au moment ou j'ai vu mon petit ami s'effondrer mort à mes pieds voulant me protéger du sort mortel qui m'était destinée.

Aujourd'hui il ne reste qu'une coquille vide passant ses journées dans sa chambre à ressaser le passé et à méditer sur des sorts de vengeances et de destructions.

Non elle n'existe plus cette jeune fille qui croyait qu'on allait gagner la guerre, que le bien l'emporterait sur le mal. Non elle n'existe plus elle s'est réfugié dans un monde silencieux, elle a fermé son coeur et son âme au monde entier quand elle a vu mourir devant ses yeux celui qu'elle aimait depuis plus de septs années. Il s'est sacrifié pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Oui mais comment vivre sans toi Ron ? Il a fallu que tu meures pour que je me rende compte à quel point je t'aimais et à quel point il m'est difficile de pouvoir vivre sans toi !

Pardonne-moi mais je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir y arriver, je me sens si mal, si en colère contre l'humanité !! Oui on a gagner cette foutue guerre mais à quel prix ? Notre jeunesse sacrifié, nos ideaux détruit, tous ces morts que nous avons laissé en chemin!! Voldemort a été battu par Harry mais que nous reste-il de cette victoire? Rien absolument rien!! Le noir, le noir total, un vide immense,voilà ce que je vois aujourd'hui,voilà ce qu'est pour moi le monde sans toi. Je ne me sens pas la force d'y vivre sans toi mais avant de te rejoindre je vais m'assurer que les coupables subiront la pire des vengeances et crois-moi ils vont me le payer. Je vais ouvrir une nouvelle guerre et poursuivre tous ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir, et cette guerre sera sans merçi froide et cruelle!! S'il le faut j'irais jusqu'à faire disparaître le monde entier. Rien ne me fera reculer rien!Justice te sera rendue Ron même si ce monde là je dois le détruire! Je t'aimais et j'ai eu si peu de temps avec toi alors que je voulais vivre ma vie à tes côtes sans fin. Je nous voyait vivre avec nos enfants et petit-enfants dans une charmante petite maison. Mais que reste-il de ce rêve? Rien, il a éclaté comme une bulle de savon! Il ne me reste plus que mes larmes et mes souvenirs!! Des souvenirs de toi, de ta famille, des souvenirs de tes rires, des souvenirs de nos disputes lorsque nous étions trop aveugles pour s'apercevoir de notre amour .

Harry me dit que je dois reprendre ma vie en main mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde qui m'a volé ma vie. Il me reste juste une dernière chose à faire afin de te rendre justice, afin que ta mort (et la mienne) ne soient pas inutiles. Je dois retrouver les derniers Mangemorts et les faire payer! Justice sera faite en ton nom Ron! Ceci est une promesse que moi Hermione Granger fera respecter! Même si pour cela je vais devoir déclarer une nouvelle guerre!

Harry est resté mon ami, dévoré lui aussi par cette haine que nous ressentons envers ce monde qui nous a ravi notre jeunesse, nos amis et nos vies. Je sais qu'il sera à mes côtés pour rechercher ces déchets de l'humanité responsable de notre peine. Lui aussi souffre de ton absence je le vois bien , vous étiez si proches , tu était son plus fidèle et loyal ami. C'est pourquoi je sais qu'il se battra avec moi pour que Justice soit rendue.

Voilà comment Hermione Granger est devenue La Plus Grande Auror De Tous Les Temps, devançant même Albus Dumbledore dans l'éxécution de certains sortilèges.

A la suite de ses actions extrêmes ayant permis la capture des derniers Mangemorts et ayant fini par reprendre goût à la vie grâce à l'aide d'Harry et de Viktor Krum, Hermione est devenue Ministre de la Magie .

Mais dans un coin de son coeur, elle garde le douloureux souvenir d'une nuit qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Une nuit où elle a vu son monde exploser, une nuit qui l'a marquée à tout jamais. Chaque année à la même date, elle se rend seule dans un petit cimetière et s'arrête devant une tombe . Une tombe qu'elle ne manque jamais de fleurir.

Non elle n'a pas oubliée et n'oubliera jamais Ronald Weasley, celui pour qui elle a voulu détruire le monde entier !!

Il lui a fallu de longues années avant de pouvoir redonner un sens à sa vie, d'avoir envie de sourire juste de sourire pour un petit rien. Absorbée par son travail et par ses retrouvailles avec Viktor, sa soif de vengeance a finit par disparaître. Elle n'a pas détruit le monde finalement grâce à Harry qui l'a aidée dans sa chasse aux Mangemorts mais qui l'a empêchée de les éxecuter de sang-froid !! Il l'a convaincue que Ron ne voulait pas voir son amie devenir une meurtière assoifée de vengeance et de sang. Il a su trouver les mots justes pour la consoler et lui redonner petit à petit l'envie de vivre. Les Mangemorts eux sont allés finir leurs vies à Askaban, Hermione a tenue sa promesse : Justice a été faite !!

Le Bien a repris son droit sur le Mal. Et Hermione réapprend à vivre dans un monde sans Ron . Cela n'est pas facile, perdre une personne chère à son coeur est une épreuve difficile mais elle à Harry, Ginny, les autres Weasleys à ses côtés. Et puis un jour Viktor a frappée à sa lui a réappris à sourire et a aimer. Un jour Hermione s'est surprise à penser que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Ce qu'elle fit en ayant plus jamais envie de détruire le monde !

Fin .

Un petit com avec vos appréciations est le bienvenue .

Annie1117


End file.
